


i protect him

by themonkeytwin



Series: and as we wind on down the road [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeytwin/pseuds/themonkeytwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song of those that protect Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i protect him

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of comment fic based on prompts taken from dialogue from the episodes, but otherwise unrelated. Ranges all over the people and places of the SPN-verse, so something for everyone. Or most people. Some people, anyway. Attempts to stay within Show canon at the time of writing.
> 
> Prompt: 1.13 Route 666  
>  **Cassie: Why didn't you tell me?  
>  Mrs. Robinson: I thought I was protecting them. And now there's no one left to protect.**
> 
>  
> 
> spoilers up to 6.01 Exile On Main St, written early in the season before later Sam revelations

I am steel and chrome, rubber and grease, fuel and fire, speed and release.

I carry him where he hunts, cradle him while he sleeps, embrace him when he loves.

I keep faith as home and as fortress. I wrap my frame around the impact. I stand under his blows that rupture and his hands that restore. I give him my shape and shine and tune to tend and forget to worry for a little while, just a little while.

I protect him.

/

I am leather and thread, sweat and scent, slaughter and tannin, flex and endurance.

I break the wind from his back, slide the rain from his neck, hold the heat of his skin in mine.

I turn claws and fangs. I fold away the pieces of his life, tools of his trade. I serve as pillow or as blanket. I drape him in whispers of yesteryear, odors of the father never truly faded.

I protect him.

/

I am stainless steel and ivory, spring and hammer, powder and violence, sight and grip.

I join to his hand, bark to his pull, bite upon the line of his eye.

I spit death and purification. I battle furious and relentless at his wielding. I am true and straight, I come at his call. I put down those that come against him. I never jam.

I protect him.

/

I am lips and eyes, curves and skin, strength and vulnerability, woman and lover.

I welcome him into my home, invite him into my life, draw him into my body.

I feed him and touch him and tell him he is alive. I hold vigil over his sleep and shake him from his nightmares and kiss him in his darkness. I grant him haven in silence and space, a family with no cruel questions. I take him as he is.

I protect him.

/

I am burden and meaning, cursed and retrieved, hunter and monster, counterpart and brother.

I anchored him in the chaos, drove him through the fight, broke him with my failures.

I killed for him and died for him. I dragged Lucifer into the Pit for him. I gave him a true home on the power of a promise, a family who do not destroy him. I watch his perimeter and prowl the land, accumulate allies and hunt evil. I become what I must to make the world safe for him. I stay away from him.

I protect him.


End file.
